


Will You Love Me The Same

by Lovelycarat17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Daddy kink and lots of fluff and angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smut, little bit of Jicheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycarat17/pseuds/Lovelycarat17
Summary: This is my very first fanfic hope you like and sorry for my bad english. English is not my 1st language. This chapter has mentions of rape don't read if you get triggered by this topic





	1. Dark Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic hope you like and sorry for my bad english. English is not my 1st language. This chapter has mentions of rape don't read if you get triggered by this topic

Your Pov  
You get up abrupt in the middle of night. This was nothing new to you since the accident that happened 5 years ago. You try to go back to sleep but as you close your eyes the scene from that dreadful night flashes through your mind. So you decide to listen some music and your mind drifts back to the event that happened 5 years ago and you kept on telling that "it wouldn't have happened if I was not so stubborn to go out alone that night" you sigh to yourself. And look out of the window it has not been a long time since you move to South Korea. It was your parents idea. They just couldn't see you getting depressed over the past and send you to a arts school in Seoul. It was worse here back at whenever you couldn't sleep and felt depressed you used to talk to your parents. But here you were all alone and it has been a week since your classes have started but you didn't attend them. You didn't even know basic korean. You close your eyes and think about the past,the painful past. Yes you were a rape victim. It has been 5 years enough time to heal but whenever you look into the mirror you feel the pain and you feel impure. You just kept on listening to random sad songs and let your tears fall. You open your eyes and realize that you fell asleep you look at the wall clock and seen it's 8 in the morning. It's Monday and you had class but again you thought you were going to ditch it. Your parents didn't know that you were not attending the classes. Your took a shower and changed into a loose t shirt and pajamas. To pass the time you decided to read a book. You loved reading it made you forget your dark past it kept you too occupied. You take out a book from the shelf and ruffle through its pages you go sit my the window sill and start reading. You look out of the window to see a tall lean boy staring at you who was standing near the signal. He was carrying a bag maybe he was a student you thought he kept on staring at you. Even after you looked at him he didn't avert his gaze something deep inside you made you think that he was really handsome. Suddenly the signal turned green and he started to cross the road. You kept staring at him till he disappeared from your sight. Something deep inside you wanted to know more about him. But suddenly you realize that you don't know korean and it would be really hard for you to talk to him. Besides you don't even know that you would ever see him again in your life. Your get back your attention into the book and started to read it. It was a love story about a boy and girl from different countries falling in love and making the ends meet to be together. Suddenly without your conscious you began to smile thinking about the boy you saw earlier and start relating it with the story. Suddenly a memory of the painful night flashes in your mind and you think to yourself "remember what happened when you fell in love for the first time you ended being raped"


	2. Stranger

Days went by and you didn't attend your classes. But one thing became your daily routine everyday you sat at the window sill reading a book only to notice the same boy staring at you. It went on for a week and you noticed that he was really handsome he had beautiful brown hair,beautiful eyes and thin lips. You wanted to know more about him but you thought that it would really weird for you to talk to a complete stranger. And only by his looks you can't conclude that he was a nice guy. You were really gullible and never knew the motive behind other people. Tears started to fall thinking about your past but you were pulled out of this dream as your phone ranged. You saw it was your mother on the caller ID. You pick up the call and your mother blasted through the other line at first you couldn't figure out what she was saying you figure out she was talking about school "y/n why aren't you attending your classes" great it was like cherry on the top of your depression you ask her "Who told you I'm not attending the classes" she shouted on the line "don't beat around the bush, principle called me and said that you haven't attended the classes for the past few weeks" you didn't want to make her angry so you try to convince her "okay I'll attend the classes tomorrow" then you chat with your mother on random topics and cut the phone. "Tomorrow is going to be hell for sure".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys comment on my update and I know that it's not a very good fanfic because it's my first fanfic hope you guys will support me.


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of rape don't read it if you get triggered by this topic

You were running away from a stranger he was following you till you reached your boyfriend's apartment. You went in the apartment and see your boyfriend he asked "are you okay you look paranoid" you try to catch your breath and said that "A boy was following me,I got really scared". He pointed towards the door and asked "Was it him". You turn around too face the boy who was following you and then you turned towards your boyfriend to see a sly smirk on his face. The other boy asked my boyfriend "Hey Jay she looks underage,but her being young doesn't bother me in anyway, she looks really innocent than the last girl she was just a whore". You couldn't believe what the other boy was saying. All the things your parents said was right I should have never trusted a complete stranger and now you were in such a situation that. The boy whom you loved and whom you thought was your soul mate betrayed you. You were snapped out of your thoughts as you heard your boyfriend speak "I know Kevin she is really young but don't you think that it's better to fuck a virgin instead of a slut". You just couldn't believe what he said. You couldn't believe that the person who loved you much has this side. You were snapped out of your thoughts and your boyfriend covered your mouth with his palm and started to drag you to the bedroom. As your boyfriend tied your hands you could see that the other boy was undressing himself". You wake letting out a sigh that it was just a dream. You were sweating really badly even though it was really cold in Seoul. It was 6 in the morning so you decide to take a shower. You were standing under the shower faucet and you were thinking about the nightmare. You thought to yourself that how can this day get any worse and you suddenly remember that you have to attend your so called classes. "Oh great" you mumble to yourself in sarcastic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is going well so far. My classes would be starting at the end of this month so I thought that I should complete this fanfic or not and that the Seventeen members would be coming in the next chapter.


	4. School Or Living Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has bullying,please don't read if you get triggered by this topic

You blow dry your hair and looked at your uniform. You still couldn't understand why you have to wear this uniform although students around the world wear normal clothes to school. This uniform was far from normal white button up shirt, plaided black skirt with black tie and coat. Anyway you make your way to the school. You heard your mother said that it was one of a few English medium school in Seoul and only elites or foreigners studied there. You made your way till the gate to notice that the school was really big and beautiful you entered the school to find a lot of students chatting, playing or busy with their phones. You needed to meet the principal first and explain why you haven't been able to attend your classes lately. You were walking towards the main building suddenly you saw from the corner of your eye that a group of boys were staring at you and one of them pointing at you. You look at the ground feeling a little bit uncomfortable. As you noticed them nearing you, you started to speed up your steps. Suddenly you realize that someone was holding your wrist, it really hurt because he was holding on too tight. You swing around at speed of lighting and to notice a really tall boy with black hair smirking at you. He said something and you couldn't understand what he said maybe he was speaking korean. You stared at the boy blankly. Suddenly another boy from the back said in English that "I think it's a foreign speak in english" you look at the speaker and you could see that he didn't look like korean. The boy got a little closer to your ear and said "Damn you're so pretty, my name is Jun" and you were a little shocked as you could feel his hot breath on your skin. He leaned in a little more closer. You were confused not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly you heard another boy shout from behind "I think she is a new student and a junior". You looked at the boy and realized that it was the same boy who had been looking at you from street every morning. Jun averted his gaze on the other boy . This was your chance and you used all you strength to release your wrist from your grip. And made an insane run to the main building. You heard Jun shout "You can't run away from me today or tomorrow I'll hunt you down babydoll". Babydoll you thought that it's was a disgusting pet name. You ran as fast as you can and go into the girl's washroom, go into one of the stalls sit down and started to figure out what just happened. You got bullied on your first day by this guy called Jun and you saw the mysterious guy who has been staring at you from down the street for more than a week. It was all too much it felt like a drama, you just had too many things going on your mind. "How can my life get any worse?". Suddenly your heard a bell ring. Now you were going to be late for your on your first day and you have to go and meet the principal. Great when you said that how can your day get any worse there are way more problems in your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did fine till here and sorry if there are any grammatical errors if there are any mistakes in my English pls comment and I will edit those chapters.


	5. Yet Another Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be appearance by got 7 members in this chapter. This chapter contains bullying pls don't read if you get triggered by this topic.

You walked out of the girl's washroom only to find that the whole lobby is empty, maybe they went to their classes. The campus was really big it took you almost 10 minutes or more. As you stood outside the principal's cabin you took a deep breath and entered the cabin. He turned his chair and looked at you he started "Hello Miss y/n I was expecting you, please sit down and make yourself comfortable" he motions at the chair opposite to his desk. You answered back "Hello Sir". He leaned in a little more closer so that he could hold your hand "Miss y/n is everything alright you haven't been attending your classes for the past two weeks". You felt uncomfortable as he started playing with your fingers, he gave your hand a light squeze. You were snapped out of your thoughts "Sir actually it took me days to unpack all my stuff and organize them and then I fell sick". You tried to sound as convincing as you can, suddenly he took both your hands in his and asked with concern "Are you alright?" he then kept his palm on your forehead and then looked back at you "I can take you to the hospital, you're parents told me to take good care of you and that you don't speak korean". He was now staring you right into your eyes. You could feel the tension up in your stomach as he caressed you cheek and forehead. You assure him that you are fine. He then handed you your timetable and locker key. You get up to leave her says "your bag would be heavy keep the rest of your books in the locker and take the required ones". He was right your bag was really heavy, you didn't know your timetable so you bought all your books. As you were about to walk out he said "you can come to me anytime, I'll always help you out" you smiled and glanced at his name board "Im Jaebum" that's his name. As you walk out the lobby was full of students maybe the first class just finished, you could see students walking out of their classes. You found your locker. You were trying to get your books inside but froze as you could see a boy in black hair and really fair skin staring at you. You were in a hurry so you dropped some of your books and you bend down to pick them up. You knew that the boy was staring at your ass. You froze as you felt a hand give you a light slap on your ass. You were flustered as turned around to face that boy he leaned in closer so that there was no gap between your bodies your breadth hitched. He leaned in a little closer you turned your head he came a little closer to your ear and said "I can clearly see why Jun went crazy about you ? you are a masterpiece". His strong hands were holding both your wrists sideways to your head. You were struggling, looked around for someone to help but the lobby was empty. His mouth was near your neck, you tried to fight but he was really too strong. Suddenly he stopped as he heard someone say "Hoshi stop teacher is coming". You looked at the boy he looked back at you just the way he did from the street few days ago. Hoshi let go of you and went to the other boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started to walk away. You should there resting your back upon the locker and panting really hard. You see a teacher approaching you he asked "Why aren't you in your class ?". You answer back "Sir I'm new here I don't know where my class is". He asked "What class do you have now?". "English", well that's my class and you are the new student principal was talking about. He walked to you the class as you entered the class you saw Jun, Hoshi and the boy whom you are dying to know. God no this can't be, I can't be in the same class as them, in such a big school you get the same class as them. This is going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed it till here.


	6. You Are Prettier Than I Imagined

You tried to remain calm. The teacher asked you to introduce yourself, you begin "Hello, my name is y/n I'm (your age) years old and I'm from (Your homeplace). The teacher told you to go and sit near Joshua, you didn't know who he was and the teacher pointed towards the boy. It was him, so his name is Joshua, you made your way and sat next to him. The starting couple of minutes were really uncomfortable. After likes five minutes he spoke up "You are prettier than I imagined" you could feel your cheeks getting red. You shyly answers back "Thank you". Well my name is Joshua and you must be y/n. "You know that time when I saw you sitting at the window sill and read a book I couldn't help myself but stare and now you are in front of me I just want to stare at you forever". You just couldn't hide it any more and began to smile like an idiot. "Oh I know I kind of get cheesy sometimes, would you like to hang out with me and my friends sometime". "Friends" you said in a weird tone thinking about Jun and Hoshi. "I wanted to apologize for Jun and Hoshi's behavior, they kind of lose it when they come across beautiful girls and in your case you are the most beautiful". You couldn't help but suddenly feel your cheeks burn. Soon it was lunch time, you walked into the cantine it was really big. You took your plate in your hand and started to search for a place to sit. Suddenly to hear some on shout your name you look into that direction to find Joshua motioning you to come over that table. You made your way to the table and saw the boys staring at you including Jun and Hoshi. Joshua saw you were getting uncomfortable and said let me introduce to my friends "You already know Jun and Hoshi, this is Scoups the leader of this group, this is Jeonghan our angel, this is Woozi the cutei, this is Wonwoo the handsome guy, this is Dokyeom the smile man, the is Minghao the b-boyer, this is Mingyu the visual, this is Seungkwan the diva, this is Vernon the rapper and last but not the least our dancing dinosaur Dino," he said while pointing at each boy as he said their names. You smile at them and introduced yourself and started chatting you sat next to Joshua, they were all very friendly but you couldn't look at Jun or Hoshi and they remained silent the whole time. Classes got over you were returning home and saw a really fancy cloth store you decide to go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not that boring but I assure you guys it will be really more interesting in the further chapters.


	7. New Job

You made your way to the female section after a few minutes you see a boy approaching you, you turned towards him he said "you have a really good taste of fashion, you speak English don't you". You nervously answered "yes". "No need to be nervous, you see a lot of foreigners come here to buy clothes and none of my staffs know English so they find it reallly difficult, so I'm offering you a job here". You took a couple of minutes to think hard on this topic and tell him "I have to go to school". That's no problem at school days you can come at 5 in the evening and leave by 9 in the night and you can also do your homework here". He continued "You have you come by 9 in the morning and leave by 9 at night during saturdays and you don't have to work on sundays". Well it's not a really bad idea after all if you work you will be busy and not lonely, plus you can earn money and use it like you want. "okay boss". You'll start tomorrow he said. Everything was fine the whole week you went to school and work. Until Saturday Jinyoung left saying that he has a important meeting and that you have to close the shop by 10:30pm, all the staffs left only you were there, it was quite late so there were no customers. You heard the front door bell ring, and customer entered the shop you go welcomed and find that the customer was no one else but Jun. He looked you into your eyes and went to the men's section. Your breadth hitched as you were all alone in the store with him. After 5 minutes you hear the front door bell ring again, you were happy that now you weren't alone with him. But all your happiness was drowned as the other customer who walked in was no one else but Hoshi he stared at you and looked at your work uniform and came a little closer to your ear and said " Princess I will be needing a little bit of assistance from you to find a nice jacket". No this can't be the two persons whom you were scared of were in the same place with you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be much more interesting in the next chapter.


	8. Bully Or Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of daddy kink.

You see him going towards the sections with leather jackets. He motions you to come over and picked one jacket, "Come on baby, help daddy with the jacket". Daddy really, there is no one here to save and the best you can hope for now is that Jun doesn't see you two or else it would be a total disaster. You helped him with the jacket he suddenly held your wrist. You could feel the tension build up in your stomach as he leaned a little closer he was inches away from your face. Your breath was erratic you told "There are cameras in the store" . He backed a little and gave you a little smirk and whispered into your ear "Baby there are no cameras in the changing room". You froze as you could feel him pull you towards the changing room you were too shocked to respond. He turned towards you and looked at you he pinned to to the changing room door and said "As we go in baby, daddy needs you to do him a little favour" he spoke as he kept your hand on his belt. Wait did he just ask you to give him a blow job. You shook your head to say no, you could see rage on his face. He grabbed your face really roughly, you didn't see that coming. He shouted "I tried to be nice to you but you won't give me want I want and I'm going to take it by force". You were crying now, you never knew he had this side. He lifted you on his shoulder and opened the door of changing door. The next couple of minutes were really confusing you landed on the tile floor with a loud thud and saw Jun on top of Hoshi punching him ruthlessly on his face. You just couldn't believe why was Jun saving you he didn't even liked you or maybe he did. You hear them speak "Jun really man are you going to beat your best friend for some girl whom we just met a few days ago". "Shut up you can't treat her like that no one can". You made your way to Jun and told him to stop. "Jun please stop", he stoped at once and gets off Hoshi. Hoshi started to cough up blood "y/n I'll get you back, you ruined everything bitch". And he got up and left the store. Jun helped you get up and cornered you to the nearby wall and looked into your eyes and said "Nobody can hurt you like that, nobody can touch you like that, only I can, you are mine". With those words he left you at the store thinking was just happened why did he save you ? and what did he meant when he told you you were his.

JUN POV  
I entered the cloth store near our school. I walked in and saw y/n she looked perfect in that uniform the black pencil skirt and the white blouse suited her really well. She looked really scared when I walked in maybe because of what I did on her first day. I walked towards the men section, I was looking at some shirts when I heard someone shout, it was a boy's voice and it sounded really familiar. The sound was coming from the direction where the changing room was located I walked towards the changing room and I found Hoshi shouting at y/n he was forceful carrying her towards the changing room. I ran over to him and punched him on the face and continued to punch him. I don't know what gotten into me he was telling me something about her and I told him to shut up. Suddenly y/n came to me and told me to stop, I stopped. Hoshi left and he threatened y/n. I helped y/n up and cornered her to the nearby wall, I looked into her eyes and told her that only I can hurt her and touch like that and that she is mine. I fought myself she was so beautiful that I wanted to kiss her but she was still crying after the incident so kissing her would be one of the worst thing I can do to her now. I left the store and walked home.


	9. Truth Or Dare

Next day was a Sunday you didn't know what to do, but the scene from last night kept playing in your mind. Why did he save me from Hoshi and what did he meant when he said that I'm his. You were really confused about the past events, you decide to do the your household chores. It was around 4 in the evening when Joshua called you and asked whether you wanted to watch a movie with him and his friends. You weren't sure if you should go or not as you were not ready to face Jun and Hoshi. You didn't want to upset him so you agreed. He told you get ready and come out he would be waiting. You got ready and went out of your apartment. You were amused to find Joshua standing outside your door, you chuckle and ask him "How long have you been standing here?" he smiled at you and said "I was here before I called you, I knew you would agree to come". "Well what if I said no" he looked into your eyes and then said "I know you wouldn't". The walk was not long but the whole time he kept looking at you. As you reached the signal he interviened his fingers with yours and he never let go of your hand till you reached near a big mansion. "This is Seungcheol's house". "Seungcheol" you sounded a little confused. "Scoups his real name is Seungcheol". You walked in and we're greeted by the boys. To your surprise Hoshi wasn't there and Jun didn't look at you. Joshua asked "Where is Soonyoung?", "Soonyoung" you sounded more confused. Joshua chuckled at how cute you looked when you were confused "Hoshi's real name is Soonyoung". "Well he called in sick", you thought that he was hurt pretty bad last night, you looked at Jun he looked back at you,you kept eye contact for a few seconds. You were sitting in between Joshua and Dokyeom. You guys watched a lot of movies like Deadpool, XXX return of Xander Cage, Titanic and so on. It was around 10 when others said that it was getting boring. So Mingyu gave the idea of playing Truth or Dare. The game seemed harmless, you sat in a big circle, now you were sitting in between Joshua and Mingyu. The game started of really fun. Seungkwan and Vernon had to do the Titanic pose for 10 seconds, Wonwoo had to do the chicken dance for 20 seconds and let Mingyu record it in his phone. But soon the game took a ugly turn and you found Seungcheol and Jeonghan making out as a part of their dare, yours eyes were glued on them and you could see that they were enjoying themselves. Soon Mingyu,Jun,Minghao and Dokyeom were shirtless and Dino was taking their pictures. Suddenly Seungkwan asked you truth or dare, on earth you would never choose dare, you didn't want to end up making out with someone or sitting shirtless like the other. So you choose truth "truth", "come on y/n that's no fun" Vernon said. Joshua spoke up "You can't force her to pick dare". You didn't knew why but he was really protective over you. Wonwoo asked "you picked truth so my question for you is that, Have you ever had a boyfriend?, tell us about him. My boyfriend he is the reason I spent the last five years of my life blaming myself for something that I didn't do, that bloody rapist and his bloody rapist friend. You started to sweat and pant everyone in the room looked concerned for your condition suddenly Wonwoo blurted out "Did I say something wrong". Everyone gave him a death glare. You suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Joshua said "I'll go for her it's not safe for a girl to walk alone at this hour" and he got up and followed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a smut.


	10. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first time writing smut.

As Joshua came downstairs he found the front door open, you would have gone out. He quickly made his way out of the house and saw you walking out on the street. He approached you and turned you towards him. He could see your tears and your eyes were red and puffy. He pulled you into a hug, you tried to push him off but he held you really tight. "Calm down" after a few seconds he spoke "Tell me what's wrong". "Okay you want to know the truth, the truth is that I'm a fucking rape victim and I was raped by my boyfriend and his friend,is that enough for you" you sounded really angry. He stood there in complete shock. You understood his silence he would never look at you like he used to. "I would really understand if you don't want to talk to me after this". You were cut by a kiss, it was Joshua he stop and said 'I will love you the same no matter what happened". You felt your eyes get teary. He walked you home.

NEAR YOUR APARTMENT 

He asked "I can spend the night with you, oh don't worry I will sleep on the couch". You both entered your apartment. You gave him a pillow and blankets. You made your way to your bedroom

You were crying as your boyfriend tied your mouth with a piece of cloth. "Cmon Jay don't cover her mouth I wanna hear her shout my name". He then unties the cloth out of my mouth. "Honey you should be glad that we are using condoms, you can get pregnant or get a STD" jay said. Jay was thrusting into your core and Kevin was thrusting in you mouth.

You wake you breathing heavily and sweating. You try to drink water from the glass kept near the nightstand. You hands were trembling and you drop the glass. Joshua barged into your bedroom and saw you picking up shattered glass pieces from the floor. "I heard something break so I came in" as he spoke he made his way to you and started to pick up the glass pieces. "Sorry I woke you up". He just looked into your eyes and leaned in a little closer and you both kissed. At first it was really soft, both your lips moved perfectly on each others in rhythm. Soon the kiss got deeper, he picked you up and walked towards the the bed. He made you sit on his lap, your legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were on your hips. Soon both your tongues were fighting each others for dominance,he sucked on your neck and then your collarbone to leave a blueish purple mark. He lifted up your shirt and threw it across the room and continued to kiss you , he broke the kiss and removed his own shirt. He stripped you naked and then he leaned in between your legs. He planted soft kiss along your inner thigh and then starts licking your core. You interviened your fingers in his soft hair. Soon you felt a knot in your stomach and your body shuddered. Seeing you coming close to your climax he stops his movements. And then positions himself in between your legs and pushed his member inside your heated core. He stoped halfway cursing "Shit, you're so tight". He then pushed his whole member inside of you and gave a little time to adjust. He then starts slowing thrusting in you. The pleasure was too much, it was nothing like what you felt five years ago, this was a totally new feeling. He began to thrust in a little harder, he placed one of your leg on his shoulder so that he could thrust in deeper. You were a moaning mess, he thrusted in faster and harder you could see starts as he hit a particular spot you moaned his name "Joshua....ah...harder". He was really turned on by your moans. Soon he was thrusting in at a inhuman speed. The room was filled with your moans and him cursing. You felt a knot build up in your stomach, soon you hit your climax. And felt his dick twitch inside you, he pulled out and came out on your stomach. You both were breathing hard, beads of sweat falling out your foreheads. You cleaned the cum of your belly and hopped in bed with him. He pulled up the blanket on both your bodies. He asked "How was it?" you burried you head in his chest "that was the best feeling I've ever had". And you both fell asleep, he got up early in the morning and left saying that he need to go home and get ready for school. You too woke up and got ready for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of this story, there is more.


	11. Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter I wrote, I had to bath myself in holy water.

You got ready for school. You were really happy about last night. You entered the school and found all the students staring at you. At first you didn't though much of it. But soon those stares turned into disgusting glares. You heard two girls speak "Hey I heard that she is a rape victim and that she was raped by her boyfriend and his friend". You couldn't believe what she said, How did she know? Who told her?, these questions kept on repeating in your mind. Suddenly the other girl spoke "Cmon she is acting to gain sympathy from others, moreover who gets raped by their own boyfriend, she must have had a threesome with her boyfriend and his friend, she's a slut". Those words hurt you really bad. You suddenly realized that you told Joshua about your secret and he spilled it. You suddenly realized that he really didn't love you, it was just for sex. You made your way to the lobby to find Joshua and Dino chatting, as he saw you approaching him he turned nervous. He began to slutter "y/n I....I can explain...it's that, before he could complete his sentence to grab him by his collar and pushed him against a near by locker, he was really shocked by your attitude and so were Dino and other students in the lobby. You shout at him "don't take my name from that dirty mouth of yours, I trusted you so much and told you everything and now to turn me into a gossip". Dino tried to calm you down but you shouted at him "Dino please stay away from me I don't wanna hurt you". Dino stepped back, you looked at Joshua, you stared into his eyes "Why did you do this? If you didn't love me you could have told me so why did you make a laughing stock out of me" At this point you began to cry and then looked down and then continued "I get it now to did it all for sex right, a one night stand." All the other students began to stare at you and then a girl spoke up "Look I knew she was a slut, she slept with Joshua". Everyone in the lobby began to laugh except you, Joshua and Dino. Suddenly the other members began to approach you Woozi came near you and told you to leave him. You were shocked that they supported him, but they were his friends so whom am I kidding. You suddenly couldn't take it anymore all the laughter and dirty comments from other students. You let go of his shirt collar, you looked down at the ground and slowly walked out of the school. Woozi and the others called for you. But you walked out ignoring them.

IN A PARK  
You made your way to the nearby park. You sit down on a bench and let your tears fall. After 5 years when you thought that you could trust someone and love them, they turn out to be the same. You kept on crying, and suddenly saw someone standing in front of me. You thought that it was Joshua but as you wept away your tears you realize that it was Jun. You looked at him and you suddenly hug him really tight. He wrapped his arms around you and told you "I'm here for you".

JUN POV  
I follwed her till she reached a park near the school, she sat down in a bench.I saw her crying in the park. If this wasn't a really bad situation I would have thought that how adorable she looks when she cries. I made my way to her. She looked at me and then she hugged me. I told her that I'm here for her. I can't tell her the truth, he was right Joshua is out of my way. But how can I be so greedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be way more interesting in the next chapter.


End file.
